boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouji Koumoto
|image1 = KoujiKomoto_novel.png |kanji = 神元 功志 |kana = こうもと こうじ |rōmaji = Kōmoto Kōji |ability = Whispering |species = MPLS |gender = Male |age = 17-18 |status = Deceased |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Gang of Six |relatives = Unnamed Parents |novel_debut = Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora }} Kouji Koumoto (神元 功志, Kōmoto Kōji) is a character from Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora. Possessor of the ability Whispering (ウィスパリング, Uisuparingu), he is an MPLS, the childhood friend of Nozomi Tsuji and the 'leader' of the Gang of Six. Personality Kouji is an easy-going, kind individual, and a good 'leader' figure for the Gang. He is shown to be a bit dense in some regards, often failing to read between the lines in certain situations, which is often the subject of jokes by Mitsuo Kazumiya or Kyouko Nanane. Having been raised by a cult, with his parents as the leaders, he became disgusted with the deception they use to ensnare other people into their group, and left his home. When he realized that the fate of the entire world was in his hands, while he was trying to save Kit, he had a panic attack, not being able to handle the pressure of being responsible for so many lives, showing his weakness. However, in the end, he still demonstrated what a noble and heroic man he is by sacrificing himself to save his friends and Kit. Appearance Kouji is a young man with longer, unkempt brown hair, brown eyes and a light stubble. He is shown wearing a brown coat over a gray sweater. Background Kouji is the son of two cult leaders. He possessed his ability ever since he was very young, which lead to his parents claiming that he was a "holy child". During elementary school, Nozomi Tsuji, a girl who had a crush on Kouji found out about his ability. In order to have something in common with him, Nozomi made up an ability of the same kind herself. Ever since then, the two had been best friends. Later, Kouji ran away from his cultist family and became independent, still keeping contact with Nozomi. Not long afterwards, the pair met Mitsuo Kazumiya, Kyouko Nanane and Kasumi Mikage, soon becoming friends. The five, using all of their abilities, managed to detect the location of a pile of money left as a trap by the Towa Organization. The group, having gone to collect it, were detected by Yuu Tenjiki, ordered to lie in wait until somebody takes the bait. Yuu initially went towards them in order to eliminate them, as per his orders, but then, he was noticed by Kyouko. The group immediately befriended the synthetic human, unaware of his true identity, thus forming the Gang of Six. Abilities *'Whispering' (ウィスパリング, Uisuparingu): Kouji's MPLS ability, which allows him to reproduce sounds from the future. It seems that he can reproduce even sounds that he hasn't heard before, not only those that he perceives himself, which makes it one of the most useful of the Gang's abilities. During the reproduction, the sounds come out not in Kouji's voice, but exactly as they are supposed to sound. During a reproduction, Kouji is unconscious, and cannot hear what his ability predicts, so he has to have somebody else in the room to tell him. It also appears that this is not the full potential of the ability, of which we only see a glimpse, before Kouji dies. Before succumbing to his wounds, Kouji lets out the blood-curdling scream of the ZANKOKU-GO, which Boogiepop then hears, and is subsequently able to come and save Nozomi and defeat the threat. This shows that, had it been able to achieve its full potential, the ability would be capable of reproducing even sounds from the Interface World. Story Boogiepop in the Mirror Trivia *Kouji's last name, Koumoto, is written with the characters for "god" and "origin". *Kouji's first name is written with the characters for "success" and "resolve". *The name of Kouji's ability, Whispering, is a reference to the 1920 song of the same name, composed by John Schonberger, with lyrics by Malvin Schonberger. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:MPLS Category:Gang of Six Category:Third Civilization Characters